


Fatal Nightmares

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-30
Updated: 2006-10-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Inara faces death while she sleeps.





	Fatal Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Disclaimer: Not mine! Spoilers: Serenity the BDM  
>  A/N: This went a lot darker than I originally planned, so be warned! Lots of angst! And a character death.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Not mine! Spoilers: Serenity the BDM  
A/N: This went a lot darker than I originally planned, so be warned! Lots of angst! And a character death.  


* * *

Fatal Nightmares

## Fatal Nightmares

Inara turned over in bed and groaned. She was trapped in a tangle of blood red and couldn't get out. Her breath came out in short, fearful puffs and she shivered - not because of the heat but because of something entirely different. Sweat beaded her forehead and the lamp that was usually on her bedside table had been knocked to the floor. 

Dark, menacing shadows crept across the shuttle floor, caused by the light coming in from the cargo bay and the mess area. They gave an eerie affect, but Inara wasn't aware of it at all. She was much too engrossed in her sleep to notice. 

Ever since the events at Miranda had taken place, she had been haunted by the memories in her sleep. They were very much in detail so much so that she could see down to the last fleck of dirt. Tonight was the worst yet... 

The Companion rolled over again, images of Reavers, destruction and death burned into her mind. It was almost as if the pictures had been branded onto the insides of her eyelids. She replayed Zoe's words: that Wash wasn't coming and once again saw the heart-wrenching pain that had shot through the woman's eyes followed by a numbness that consumed her entire being, endangering her from her avid need for revenge. 

She relived the battle against the Reavers. Zoe stayed up front again, putting herself in the way of trouble and received the same injury to her right shoulder as she had in reality. Simon patched her up with Inara's help, as Jayne who was positioned further back near the crates shot a Reaver dead and moved on to another one. 

Kaylee and Simon weren't far away, crouching behind some more of the crates. They were talking and by the expression of determination that found its way onto the young mechanic's face and at the proclaimed `Hell with this! I'm gonna live!" statement, Inara guessed that they had come to terms with their feelings for each other. 

River was hunched up in the corner, brown hair strewn messily over her shoulders and obscuring her face. Fear lit up her dark eyes with a barely readable expression that Inara found somewhat disturbing. River was once again the frightened 17-year-old girl. All signs of the weapon that the Alliance had made her into was gone. But there was something else there instead. 

A few minutes later, Inara watched on as Kaylee and then Simon got shot. Kaylee lay down, her eyelids fluttering open and closed. She was barely conscious. Simon, himself wasn't doing well either. He'd gotten a bullet to the chest and looked like death. He spoke a few sorrowful words to River and told them what they needed to help Kaylee get better. 

As Simon apologised to River for not being there for her, she shook her head, disagreeing. He had, after all, looked after her for her entire life and as much as he believed it to be so, it wasn't his fault that she had been tampered with by the Alliance and therefore put them in their current position. 

With a few words of comfort to Simon, River ran out to where the Reavers were and closed the door, throwing Simon's medicine bag through as it shut so he could give Kaylee some meds. They all watched, transfixed as the hole tightened until finally it disappeared and a silence fell. 

Then a grating sound came from behind them. Inara turned and saw Mal. He was coming down the elevator, injured but alive. She had never been so relieved. She began to let out a breath of air that she'd been holding in, but it got caught in her throat, as a Reaver that hadn't been shut out when River had closed the door got past their firing line and bee-lined for Mal. 

Mal lowered his gun and took aim. He shot at the monstrous being - once, twice, three times. The Reavers stumbled as the bullets hit, but got back up and pushed on. Mal tried to shoot again, but an empty click told him that he was out of bullets. Inara looked on frantically as the scene played out before her, going in slow motion. 

Mal let out a cry of pain as the Reaver attacked him again, and fought back, slamming it against the cool, metal wall. It screeched at him and was back in an instant, digging its fingers into Mal's arm with untamed fury lighting up its bloodshot eyes. 

Another attack on the Reaver's behalf and Mal's left leg began to bleed. He staggered slightly as he pushed it back, retrieving what looked to be a screwdriver from his coat pocket - he must've slipped it in there earlier when fighting the Operative. 

Dragging the tip of the screwdriver down the Reaver's chest, Mal managed to pull away, but only for a few seconds. The Reaver screeched in fury and charged. The injury Mal had caused it had only prompted and maddened it further. 

A defeated look entered Mal's eyes as the Reaver got closer and Inara's heart leapt in her chest. Her vision blurred as she aimed her crossbow at him. She knew that she'd have to kill him. He'd much prefer an arrow to the chest rather than what the Reaver would do. They were viciously morbid beings. 

Inara blinked furiously as her finger crept over the bow and prepared to release the arrow. Her bottom lip trembled wretchedly and she bit down on it as if it would get her some of her self-control back and chase away the fear. Mal focused on her, giving her a sorrowful look full of everything that had been left unsaid. He nodded. "Do it!" 

In that moment, it was as if everything around them went silent. Everything that they had done and gone through together had led to this final moment. Inara let her fingers slip off the bow and the arrow darted forwards, towards Mal and the Reaver. 

Mal and Inara fixed their complete attention on each other as the arrow shot towards him. A single tear rolled down Inara's cheek and she mouthed `I love you' to Mal. He repeated her actions solemnly as the arrow hit. 

A stab of pain shot through Inara's chest and she woke up, crying.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Fatal Nightmares**   
Author:   **xfirefly9x**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen**  |  **5k**  |  **10/30/06**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Inara   
Summary:  Inara faces death while she sleeps.   
Notes:  Disclaimer: Not mine! Spoilers: Serenity the BDM   
A/N: This went a lot darker than I originally planned, so be warned! Lots of angst! And a character death.   
  



End file.
